Recuperando memorias
by Bella-Bere
Summary: La batalla había acabado... por fin el mundo mágico podía respirar libremente, pero a Hermione solo le hacía falta algo para poder volver a ser feliz... sus padres...


**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JKRowling... esto solo es creación de mi loca cabezita... DISFRUTENLA!**

**les recomiendo la canción de _"O Children" de Nick Cave..._ hermosa...**

***Recuperando memorias***

- No tienes que hacerlo Harry – le volvió a repetir Hermione, mientras traspasaban la reja del patio de la casa de los padres de la castaña

- Hermione – respondió un poco exasperado Harry, pero se detuvo y tomo de los hombros a su amiga – tu los dejaste por mí, los dejaste por ir a pelear una guerra de la que tan solo formaste parte por ser mi amiga

- ¡ay Harry! – Hermione parpadeo rápidamente para evitar derramar lagrimas, pero no se contuvo y envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo fuerte

- Hermione… Hermione… respirar – apenas y pudo decir Harry, ella se separo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba

- Lo siento…

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte, no sé que hubiera sucedido si no hubieras estado conmigo tú, y solo tú. – le continuo diciendo Harry sinceramente, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que tan agradecido estaba con ella.

- No me arrepiento de nada – le contesto su amiga, ahora ya sin poder evitar derramar un par de lagrimas

- Ahora… - Harry le limpio sus lagrimas con el pulgar - ¿ya has hablado con ellos? – le pregunto serio

- Sí – contesto ella y una sonrisa llego a su rostro – tuve que usar un sortilegio Wesley para hacerme aparecer caries, pero valió la pena; logre ver a mi padre, y ahora está orgulloso de mí, porque seguí el tratamiento al pie de la letra y funciono! – sonrío aun mas para poder mostrar su blanca y perfecta dentadura

- ¿saben que venimos? – le pregunto Harry mientras ella tocaba el timbre

- Sí – Hermione se sonrojo un poco – les dije que les quería traer a un amigo que no se quiere tratar su dentadura, para ver si ellos lo lograban convencer – termino por decir mientras desviaba su vista lejos de Harry.

- ¿te refieres a mí? – él la miro sorprendido, a través de sus gafas – pero si apenas hoy en la mañana te dije que te acompañaría – Hermione se sonrojo aun mas

- Me ahorraste el pedírtelo – ella casi sonrío, pero en ese momento escucharon unos pasos acercándose tras la puerta. Hermione comenzó a respirar audiblemente y a sentir como las palmas de sus manos transpiraban

- Tranquila – Harry le paso un brazo por los hombros; mientras que en ese momento el padre de Hermione que en ese momento aun respondía al nombre de Wendell Wilkins; le abrió la puerta sonriendo inmediatamente

- ¡Hermione, que bueno verte! – dijo el señor Granger mientras reparaba en el brazo de Harry que envolvía cariñosamente a su hija – tú debes de ser Harry – le dijo sonriente mientras le extendía la mano y ambos se saludaban cordialmente – anden, pasen Mónica dice que es la hora del té

Hermione se estremeció rápidamente al escucharlo y solo Harry se dio cuenta de esto; él sabía perfectamente que su amiga había utilizado el "obliviate" justo antes de la hora del té, fue la última vez que vio a sus padres antes de la guerra.

Sabía el dolor que esto significaba para su amiga y a pesar de que le estaba sumamente agradecido, hubiera preferido que ella no pasara por todo eso; hubiera preferido poder evitar esa guerra y todas las muertes y tristezas que había traído consigo.

Apenas seis meses habían pasado desde que Voldemort se había ido ahora sí, para siempre; y aunque aún quedaban unos cuantos mortifagos que se negaban rotundamente a olvidar a su amo, la comunidad mágica poco a poco volvía a sentirse segura.

Harry le dio un ligero empujón a su amiga para que se decidiera a entrar a su antigua casa; Hermione dio unos pasos rápidamente, Harry temía que su amiga comenzara a llorar en cualquier momento, ya que veía con ojos vidriosos todos los detalles de su casa, los retratos fotográficos sin ella dentro; en donde se mostraba una pareja aparentemente feliz, pero aun Harry podía darse cuenta que hasta los mismos Granger sabían que algo les hacía falta para sentirse completos, algo que si Harry no se equivocaba tenía los ojos y el pelo color castaño.

- Siéntense – Harry salió de sus cavilaciones, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del señor Granger

- Gracias – contestaron a la vez Harry y Hermione

- Enseguida vuelvo – el señor Granger salió rumbo a lo que Hermione sabía era la cocina

- ¿estás bien? – aprovecho Harry para preguntarle a su amiga - ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto hoy?, podemos volver otro día…

- ¡no! – contesto rápidamente la castaña, mientras lo volteaba a ver – quiero hacerlo ya… los extraño

- Está bien – Harry no tenia como rebatir eso, aunque hubieran pasado casi 18 años, el seguía extrañando a sus padres; y si tuviera también la oportunidad de recuperarlos, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Muy bien, aquí está el té – entro diciendo la señora Granger, Hermione se levanto rápidamente y Harry al ver las intensiones de su amiga, se levanto tras ella para halarla rápidamente hacia él, y evitar que corriera abrazar a su madre.

- Buenas tardes – trato de disfrazar Harry la efusividad con la que se levanto su amiga y él, y tras un segundo de confusión la señora Granger sonrío y extendió la mano hacía él.

- Buenas tardes, mucho gusto; soy Mónica Willkins, tú debes de ser Harry

- Sí; mucho gusto

- Hermione, que alegría verte – le dijo sonriendo la señora Granger – temíamos que ya no te veríamos

- Claro que no – sonrío Hermione con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

- Todos se sentaron, mientras que la señora Granger servía el té.

- Bueno Harry, Hermione me ha comentado de tu temor a los consultorios – le comenzó a decir el señor Granger, mientras que este abría los ojos como platos y miraba como su amiga tenía la cabeza agachada pero una sonrisa en su cara.

- Ah… sí… sí – apenas y pudo contestar él

- Y pues va a ser un poco complicado tratarte lejos del consultorio; así que primero debería revisarte aquí, y ya después otro día traer lo esencial del consultorio para poder tratarte de manera particular.

- Ah, gracias… gracias – decía Harry de forma mecánica mientras asentía rápidamente; pensando en cómo le iban a hacer para poner una caries en su boca que él no tenía; su madre le había heredado una buena salud bucal.

- No lo sé… también me gustaría platicar contigo acerca de tu temor a los consultorios Harry – ok, esto ya no se veía ni remotamente bien, ahora iba a tratar de ser analizado psicológicamente?, ¿es que Hermione no se pudo inventar otra cosa?

- ¿queremos hablar con ustedes? – dijo de repente Hermione que se había mantenido callada; haciendo que tres cabezas voltearan en su dirección sorprendidas. Hermione le dio una sonrisa a Harry y siguió – hemos venido para algo importante.

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione? – le pregunto confundido su padre - ¿no vinieron para que pudiéramos conocer a Harry?

- No… - Hermione trataba de ser lo más fuerte que podía – esto es algo mucho más importante

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto su madre - ¿estás bien?

- Sí... bueno… no… bueno, sí - y parece que hasta ahí había llegado la fuerza de Hermione

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione – el señor Granger pregunto ahora más serio – ya me perdí así que haz el favor de explicarte

- Yo… yo… - Hermione se había quedado sin habla; así que Harry vio que era el mejor momento para intervenir

- Tranquilo señor Granger… - comenzó a decir Harry, pero en cuanto vio la mirada alarmada de Hermione y la confusión de los señores Granger's , se dio cuenta de su error – no… quiero decir…

- ¿Señor Granger? – el padre de Hermione lucia ahora molesto - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso muchacho?

- Discúlpeme – dijo Harry rápidamente – mire, siéntese y hablemos tranquilamente – pues el señor Granger ya se había levantado sobresaltado listo para cualquier cosa

- Muy bien, ahora explíquenme – el señor Granger se sentó y Harry volteo a ver a su amiga que ya estaba llorando; entonces se dio cuenta que sería él quien tendría que hacerlo

- De acuerdo – Harry no sabía ni siquiera por donde debía de comenzar – nosotros… - señalo a Hermione y a él mismo – no somos personas normales… este mundo no es así como creen

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – el padre de Hermione lucia ahora si increíblemente molesto – no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo escuchan…

- ¡soy su hija! – dijo en un segundo Hermione para después taparse la boca y ponerse a llorar audiblemente, su madre corrió hacia ella y la estrecho en sus brazos

- Tranquila Hermione – le dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda cariñosamente

- ¡¿Qué? – eso era algo que el señor Granger no se esperaba – lo lamento, pero eso no puede ser cierto, nosotros no tenemos hijos

- ¡Wendell! – lo reprendió su esposa y bajo su voz – no ves que Hermione está mal, no digas esas cosas!

- ¡Pero es la verdad Mónica!, nosotros no tenemos hijos

- Cariño, necesitas ayuda – le comenzó a decir la señora Granger ignorando a su esposo – te ayudaremos en lo que gustes, conocemos a alguien…

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Harry al ver que Hermione lloraba mas fuerte aun con lo que le dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué? – se voltearon a ver a Harry

- Quería hacer esto de la mejor manera – dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione – lo lamento Hermy, pero así no los vamos a convencer nunca – Harry saco su varita, que llevaba en el bolso lateral de su pantalón

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el señor Granger - ¿una rama?

- Ah… - Harry casi sonrío por las palabras del señor Granger, casi – no, esto no es una rama… somos magos señor

- ¿magos? – pregunto la señora Granger mientras aun sostenía su mano contra la espalda de Hermione

- Sí… - Harry no sabía que decir, cuando el señor Granger lo interrumpió con una carcajada

- ¿magos? – parece que no podía dejar de reír – no puedo creer que este escuchando esto, primero Hermione nos dice que somos sus padres, y luego dices que eres mago

- No – dijo Harry rápidamente – somos… Hermione y yo

- Por favor salgan de mi casa – dijo el señor Granger mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz – ó tendré que llamar a la policía

- _"Aqua neve"_ - dijo Harry mientras agitaba la varita con dirección al techo

- ¿Qué dijis…? – el señor Granger se quedo con la palabra en la boca, cuando del techo empezaron a caer varios cristales de nieve - ¿Qué carajo…?

- Debemos de hablar con ustedes – Harry se acerco hacia su amiga y la tomo de la mano para jalarla hacia él, mientras los padres de Hermione contemplaban asombrados la nieve

- Esto no puede ser cierto – dijo la señora Granger

- Estoy alucinando… - dijo por su parte el señor Granger

- No está alucinando señor, el mundo no es como se imaginan, hay criaturas fantásticas de todos los tipos que se pueda imaginar – Harry estaba nuevamente sentado y sostenía fuertemente la mano a Hermione.

- Por favor… solo les pido que nos escuchen… - imploro Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, los señores Granger volvieron a tomar asiento, unidos de las manos; mientras los cristales de nieve caían delicadamente sobre cada superficie de la sala.

- Hay personas en el mundo que como yo somos hijos de magos y heredamos esa habilidad de nuestros padres… pero hay otro tipo de magos, cuya habilidad mágica se desarrolla con el transcurso de los años… como Hermione; en donde esa magia no se hereda, si no simplemente forma parte de ella y espera el momento para ser explotada. – Harry esperaba que los padres de Hermione le comprendieran lo que les decía.

- Y así como el mundo no mágico, donde es necesaria la educación para adquirir distintas habilidades, lo es también el mundo mágico; donde a la edad de 11 años debemos de entrar a las distintas escuelas de magia…

- Hace más de 7 años, a Hermione le llego una carta donde se le aceptaba en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Howarts. El mismo director vino a entregarle su carta de aceptación.

- Entonces… ¿tú, eres algo así como humana-maga… Hermione? – pregunto confusamente su madre, y por primera vez desde que habían entrado a esta casa, a Hermione se le escapo una sonrisa.

- Si… algo así… nos llaman de distinta manera, pero para el caso es lo mismo – le contesto Hermione

- Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos… - comenzó el señor Granger – aun estoy decidiendo si creer esto o no, pero aun así, no entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros. Nosotros no tenemos hijos. – Hermione volvió a soltar un par de lágrimas más.

- Si señor Granger a eso voy… - comenzó Harry nuevamente – al igual que lo hay en su mundo, en el mundo mágico hay magos malvados, en busca de poder y dominio sobre los demás. Durante muchos años, nuestro mundo fue muy atormentado gracias a un mago que se hacía llamar el mismo Lord Voldemort, y que mataba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino…

- ¿vives en un mundo así Hermione? – pregunto asustado el señor Granger

- Ya no es así – repuso tranquilamente Hermione – gracias a Harry.

- No, no, no. – comenzó Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione – la verdad es que es gracias al valor y poder de muchos magos, incluida Hermione; solo entre todos pudimos derrotar a ese mago.

- Bueno me alegra de que estén sanos y salvos… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros – contesto el señor Granger, y cuando Harry iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente, Hermione le pidió en silencio que la dejara continuar a ella.

- Desde que llegue a Howarts, Harry, Ron y yo, nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas, muchas de esas aventuras mis padres nunca las supieron o solamente lo necesario, solo trataba de que no se preocuparan más de la cuenta; pero hasta hace más de un año, en que nos dimos cuenta que se acercaba algo grande, que nos esperaba la más grande batalla; una de la cual no sabíamos si resultaríamos salir vivos… mis papás se dieron cuenta que algo estaba mal, no sabían que era pero se daban cuenta… Al ser una hechicera que estaba en el equipo de Harry, yo también era enemiga de Lord Voldemort, y no solo yo; sino también mis padres… por lo que tuve que hacer el sacrificio más grande que se pueda imaginar. – Del rostro de Hermione corrían gruesas lágrimas; los padres de Hermione permanecían en silencio, sin deseos de interrumpirla.

- Me tuve que borrar de su memoria… – decía llorando Hermione - ¡yo no quería!, ¡pero era necesario! Corrían gran peligro si Voldemort se enteraba que ustedes eran mis padres.

- Hermione… - comenzó a llorar la señora Granger

- Borre cada recuerdo… cada abrazo… cada beso… cada palabra… que mis padres alguna vez me dijeron… - Hermione ya no pudo más y se abrazo fuertemente al pecho de Harry

- Nos están tratando de decir… - comenzó el señor Granger

- Si señor… si tuvieron un hijo, y esa es Hermione…

- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cómo es posible?... – decía en forma atropellada la señora Granger – nosotros no podríamos olvidar eso… nunca podríamos…

- Utilicé un encantamiento llamado _"obliviate"_, un poco antes de que sirvieras el té. – le dijo en una sonrisa. La nieve ya había dejado de caer, y ahora solo había pequeñas gotas de agua por todos lados.

- Es imposible… - murmuro el señor Granger mientras se jalaba el cabello hacia atrás con una sola mano.

- No, no lo es… - le contesto Harry – _"evapore"_ – murmuro, y las pequeñas gotas que aun restaban chispeaban, mientras se volvían una pequeña nube de vapor.

- Por favor… - suplico Hermione – por favor Papá y Mamá! Créanme! Es necesario que lo hagan para que el hechizo de restaurar memorias funcione.

- ¿restaurar? – pregunto la señora Granger – ¿nos vas a devolver la memoria?…

- Solo si ustedes lo desean… - les comento Hermione – el hechizo solo funciona si estás de acuerdo con él.

Los padres de Hermione, se miraron un momento; ambos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, la señora Granger permanecía con una cara angustiada y a la vez ilusionada, mientras que su padre parecía tratar de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Estás segura que esto es así Hermione? – le pregunto el señor Granger - ¿estás segura que somos tus padres? – de haber sido otro el momento Hermione se hubiera echado a reír , ante la pregunta de su papá; pero en este momento no pensaba otra cosa que volver a estar entre sus brazos.

- Completamente segura… - les dedico una sonrisa – ¡los he extrañado tanto!, ¡necesito volver a estar con ustedes! ¡por favor!

Los señores Granger se volvieron a ver una vez más y asintieron en forma simétrica; se volvieron ante los magos. Y Hermione sonrío aun con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a Harry quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo y muy a su pesar le soltó la mano, mientras le sonreía apoyándola. Hermione se puso de pie, saco su varita y dirigiéndola en dirección hacia sus padres murmuro un _"vinto di novo"_.

Poco a poco, los retratos que se encontraban por todos lados y en los cuales solo aparecían los señores Granger, comenzaron a cambiar hasta tener en su interior, ó a una niña con el cabello despeinado, ó a un bebe que sonreía mostrando su primer diente, ó a una joven feliz que abrazaba amorosamente a su padre. Sus padres permanecían en silencio, mientras continuaban con la mirada fija en ella y cada momento que pasaba ellos abrían aun más sus ojos, mientras los recuerdos volvían.

Cuando Hermione paro por fin; todo permaneció quieto por un segundo, hasta que el llanto de la señora Granger rompió el silencio; mientras avanzaba para poder estrechar entre sus brazos a su hija, el señor Granger la siguió, mientras que de sus ojos caían gruesos lagrimones.

- ¡Hermione!... o ¡mi Hermione! – le decía la señora Granger mientras le repartía besos por toda su cara – ¡Cuanto te extrañamos! – se separo de ella - ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso?... sabes lo horrible que era levantarse día a día y sentir que algo te hacía falta en tu vida y no saber que era.

- ¡Perdonenme por favor! – decía llorando Hermione, mientras abrazaba a su papá – les juro que jamás lo habría hecho de no saber que estarían mejor así

- Pero te dejamos sola hija… - le decía su padre – quien sabe a qué peligros te tuviste que enfrentar tu sola…

- No estaba sola papá… - le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Harry siempre estuvo conmigo.

Harry quien hasta ese momento, solo había disfrutado ver la felicidad en cara de su amiga y sus padres, se levanto apresuradamente a estrecharle las manos al señor Granger.

- Bueno volver a verte Harry… - le sonrío el señor Granger – me alegra de que estén sanos y salvos

- Pero si son tan jóvenes… - les decía la señora Granger, mientras los miraba profundamente

- Ya cumplí los 18 años mamá – le sonrío, y nuevamente la volvió abrazar.

- Tenemos tanto que platicar… quiero saber todo lo que paso, todo lo que no nos quisiste contar antes…

- Mamá, no es necesario… ya paso todo…

- Claro que es necesario Hermy, si antes aceptamos solo lo que nos decías, esta vez no; esta vez es necesario que estemos enterados de todo – respondió a su vez el señor Granger

- Voy a preparar más té… - dijo apresuradamente la señora Granger. Harry que sentía que los Granger se merecían un tiempo de intimidad, para empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido, se levanto levemente.

- Bueno, creo que yo me despido Hermione… fue un gusto señores Granger's… - comenzó Harry, mientras que Hermione le dirigió una mirada asustada.

- ¡No Harry!... ¡no te vayas!... – se apresuro a su lado, mientras el señor Granger con una sonrisa se escapo hacia la cocina con su mujer – por favor quédate otro rato mas; quiero estar en compañía de las personas más importantes de mi vida. No quiero pensar en perder a ninguno de ustedes otra vez.

- Hermione… - Harry la miro sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba lentamente el pómulo de su mejilla, con su dedo índice – no vas a perder a nadie… el peligro ya paso.

- Por favor… - le suplico Hermione – no te vayas… no hoy… nunca. – Harry se sumergió en los ojos castaños de su amiga, y alterno su mirada con sus delicados labios fresas; mientras le sostenía la barbilla con su mano derecha, comenzó a jalarla hacia él, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios. Hermione se había quedado estática, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando; sus labios acercándose centímetro a centímetro.

- Espero tengan hambre, porque ya esta lista la cena… - entro a la sala la señora Granger con la bandeja del té entre sus manos, y se quedo en silencio cuando observo la escena, sabedora de que interrumpió lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en su sala; con su hija y hasta el momento que ella recordaba, con su mejor amigo.

- Siento interrumpir… - su cara se torno carmesí, el señor Granger que hasta ese momento apareció en la sala, pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Harry y Hermione se habían alejado de repente y ambas manos de cada uno estaban a su espalda, ocultándolas.

- ¿entonces te quedas Harry? – le pregunto el señor Granger, Hermione le dirigió una mirada profunda a Harry y el asintió.

- Si, será un honor señor y señora Granger… sí Hermione.

- No sabes lo bien que se escucha eso – repuso el señor Granger con una sonrisa, mientras los demás reían.

********FIN********

**hOLa! hola... espero k no piensen k había desaparecido... se k hace casi un año k no publico nada... y espero me puedan perdonar! se k no hay excusa, pero pss espero ke con el tiempo pueda volver a recuperarlos!**

**buenoooooo... ahora k piensan de este one? **

**siempre se me ha hecho muy linda esta parte de la historia... el sacrificio k hace Hermione es en verdad duroo... bueno aunk k sacrificio en esta historia no es duro verdad?... bueno y para no perder mi Harmione k llevo dentro pss le anexe una k otra miradita... dejando el resto a su imaginacion! **

**cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

******-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+**

**_Bella-Bere_  
**


End file.
